


Dad Aziraphale

by Ludzik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anathema is the only one with a braincells, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Character Death, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is a little bit of an asshole at first, Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang, Fluff, Gabriel is not that bad here, How Do I Tag, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, but there are mentions of it, but wait, for the love of Someone, it's not any major character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludzik/pseuds/Ludzik
Summary: Aziraphale has a roommate, a bookshop and an ordinary, not boring life. But when his beloved sister dies and leaves her son, Adam, in Aziraphale's care, he's not expecting everything to go that bad.They say that help can come from the most unexpected places, but when it's coming from your, as it turns out, not-so-grumpy, redhaired, and definitely not that good looking neighbour, well... This might be a bit of a mess.Fic by moiArt by Kai-art (tumblr)
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48
Collections: Apple-bottom Jorts, Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang





	Dad Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I wrote something! Thanks to amazing Kai-art [here is a link to her tumblr, check it out or I will visit you in your nightmares](http://kai-art.tumblr.com/) I luv u and it was a pure fun working you  
> I also loved working with my incredible beta readers  
> TawnyOwl95  
> and  
> RainingPrince  
> (check them out as well or it won't be just nighmares I visit you in)

After a long night of tears and screams (and they weren’t all Adam’s), finally the sun started to rise and a new day begun. Aziraphale, who drifted off as soon as Adam, tired of his own screaming, closed his eyes, was slowly beginning to wake up. When he noticed the rays of sunshine peeking through the curtains, he got up off his armchair (he had been too tired to go to his bedroom) and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his nephew, almost killing himself in his way, by bumping into every single object. He approached the cabinet and started looking for Adam’s formula. He was really tired. And when he heard steps behind him he was ready to throw something at the source, stopping himself when he remembered that he had a roommate and that roommate was probably just as hungry and tired as him.

“Dear Almighty, this boy, surely has a strong voice. You should think about signing him up for some extra lessons, when he’s older,” Anathema said in a sleepy voice as she passed by Aziraphale and headed towards the coffee machine. “Gimme! Oh coffee, the beverage of gods!” she sighed spreading out her hands and dramatically pushing the “on” button. Aziraphale couldn’t help but chuckle. He and Anathema had lived together for almost 2 years now. They were friends since high school and both of them had studied English Literature at the same university. After graduating they both agreed, that it would more than convenient to just look for a flat together. They weren’t lucky though. Everything that was affordable was either too far from their current workplaces or too far from everything or just didn’t feel like a real home. So when Aziraphale’s great aunt died and left him her bookshop with an apartment in Tadfield, they didn’t hesitate. They packed their bags and a week later they were already celebrating their small victory in a fully equipped and decorated flat. Everything was perfect in Tadfield, Anathema got a job at the occult shop, honestly the most perfect place for her, and Aziraphale was busy running his precious bookshop. Then the accident happened. At first it was incredibly hard, for the first few days mourning the loss of Adam’s parents and more importantly learning how to take care of an infant, which wasn’t so easy. But now, everything seemed a little bit better and Aziraphale really started to look forward for all the milestones in the baby’s development and basically he started to anticipate for the future.

“I can’t believe, that you can drink that dirt water,” Aziraphale said with mock indignation. But now he was seriously considering making himself one. What had he become? “But I agree, Adam certainly has a strong lungs. And I’m honestly surprised, that you’re in the mood for jokes.”

“You ever heard of unhealthy coping mechanism?” she said yawning widely and stretching out her arms.

After that, everything happened really quickly. BANG! The sound of clay smashing against the floor, dangerously sharp scraps everywhere, ungodly howls coming out of Adams room and a buzzing of a doorbell. And Aziraphale, just standing there, thinking how he could even _consider,_ that he could manage to take care of a baby. Nevertheless, he had currently shocked Anathema, a screaming spawn of devil and a someone, who was trying to enter his house to deal with. Aziraphale had to pull himself together. He grabbed a broom and handed it over to Anathema with a glare, that immediately sobered her up. Then he ran over to the nursery, shut the door behind him, scooped the baby into his arms and started to gently rock him back to sleep, while making cooing noises. It didn’t work. On the contrary, Adam, who hadn’t been fed yet, started to scream like a hurt animal. And that bloody idiot, who hadn’t stop ringing the doorbell, wasn’t helping, for sure. Well, he had no choice left. He could try to comfort Adam with this annoying soundtrack or he could face it like a man. He hugged his baby tighter and went to talk with the loser at the door.

Aziraphale practically ran to the door overtaking Anathema who had finished collecting the scraps of broken mug and was now heading in the same direction. Aziraphale fuelled with rage, was _way_ faster than her and more importantly, he wanted a confrontation, to yell at someone, to let of some steam and no one would stop him from doing it. He opened the door, almost ripping it off its hinges. He found himself standing face to face with a man in sunglasses who clearly wasn’t expecting such a violent reaction. He stood completely still and, much to Aziraphale’s astonishment, he didn’t immediately start talking. He just stood there with his mouth slightly open and staring at something, probably, it was hard to tell because of his stupid sunglasses. _Sunglasses?_ Aziraphale thought _Indoors? Is the man crazy or something?_

After few more seconds of the weird silence, Aziraphale remembered why he had opened the door in first place. “Hello! Sir!” he yelled and snapped his fingers in front of strangers face. The man flinched and straightened up. Aziraphale swore he looked embarrassed, which was strange because the man looked like he could intimidate whomever he wanted. He was tall and slim with an extremely attractive face (not that Aziraphale found the man, who had ruined his whole day, sexy) and a debatable fashion taste, really _debatable_. He wore a black V-neck shirt, which showed his collarbone just perfectly, tucked into incredibly tight leather pants. On his feet he wore snakeskin boots. His hair, red as a flame, was half done up, tossed in a bun on top of his head while the rest of it cascaded down to his shoulders. And, on top of that, just above those pretentious sunglasses, on his temple, was a tattoo! And not just any simple tattoo! A small, black snake was resting on man’s face. Aziraphales observations were brutally interrupted when the stranger cleared his throat.

“Hey, mate, listen,” he begun, leaning against the doorframe. Even through the sunglasses Aziraphale could feel the glare the man was giving him and his nephew, who had miraculously stopped crying at the sight of a new person. “I don’t know what the hell you’ve been doing with this antichrist, but _I_ know that I’ve got work to do and places to be and for that I need _at least_ a tiny bit of something called bloody sleep! And, trust me, it’s not so possible to do with this little, screaming baby Lucifer!” He crossed his arms.

And that sent Aziraphale to the edge. How dare this man come to his house, insult him and his family?! Oh no, he deserved to be put back into his place.

“Sir,” he said slowly and dangerously like a viper preparing for attack. “Last time I checked I didn’t come to you to complain about my sleep schedule. And, just like you pointed out, Adam, not Lucifer, is, indeed, a little baby.” The volume of Aziraphale’s voice rose with every word. “And they _do_ have the tendency to cry. That _is_ weird, isn’t it? So next time you hear _the baby_ crying, I suggest using ear plugs because I don’t have the power to stop him from crying, just because you, _sir_ , are uncomfortable with it!” Aziraphale made to shut the door. The redhead raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth in surprise. “Wha..?

Aziraphale paused. “And maybe your sleep would improve if you weren’t coming back home at 3 AM, _drunk_ like a lord! Just a suggestion!” And he slammed the door right in the man’s face. His triumph didn’t last long, because Adam started crying, again.

Aziraphale just started to realize what had happened. He’d yelled at some random man, he’d slammed the door, he had been _incredibly_ rude. He had gone full “protective” mode. A baby really could change a person. What would change next? He would have to think about it later because his mind was occupied by one thought – get Adam to shut up, he just wanted five minutes to think. He rushed to the the kitchen to continue the preparation of the damn formula. Anathema, bless her soul, was already holding a fresh bottle.

“Az.” She pretended that she didn’t hear the sign of protest at the hated nickname. “Listen, you need some rest, come on, give me Adam, I’ll take care of him for now. You, march to bed, now!” She gently took Adam in her own arms and pointed her finger at the door of Aziraphale’s bedroom. He sighed deeply, Anathema was right. Adam really hadn’t let him sleep much last night.

Aziraphale flopped on the bed and covered himself in a blanket, but he couldn’t sleep, even if he wanted to. He made a mental note that he needed to somehow repay Anathema for everything that she did for him and Adam, which was a lot. Honestly, he didn’t think that he would be able to _survive_ without her.

_What do you mean “he’s hungry”?! Aziraphale cried out. He’d tried to calm Adam down for about 20 minutes now. He’d tried feeding him, changing him, for the love of Someone, he’d tried to SING to him (though, it seemed that Adam was a pretty tough crowd) and nothing worked._

_“Well, IT SAYS THAT HERE IN THE BOOK!” Anathema, who was just as desperate as him, was browsing through the third book about parenting, which they’d bought before Adam even arrived at their house. Her eyes were moving so fast that she’d stopped blinking, “Ah, damn it!” She said holding up yet another finger. “Perfect, 7 th paper cut.” But Anathema didn’t have time for self-pity, she had to find something, anything that would make Adam stop crying! _

_“AZ!” She yelled. “Did Grace breastfeed him?”_

“ _How, in the Lord’s name am supposed to know THAT?!”_

_“It says here that babies can refuse using bottles if they were breastfed. Maybe that’s it!?”_

_“And please can you tell me how to get him to eat from the bottle?” Aziraphale really started to question his every decision that had led him to this moment._

_“One second… Oh, it says that we can try to use a different nipple for the bottle, more flat.” There was a hint of fright in her voice. “D-do we have it?!”_

_Oh, God. They didn’t. Aziraphale began panicking. He tried to think what to do. It was 2 AM, all the shops were closed. Oh, dear, what to do?! He started pacing around the room trying to calm Adam down by hugging him tighter and rocking him gently. Rage started to fill him up._

_“Fuck! Can’t you just be quiet!?” He realized what he had said when the baby begun to cry even louder. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Adam.” Great, now they were both crying. “I-I guess, I’m quite… quite terrible at this. You will have to forgive me, dear boy.”_

_He felt a touch on his shoulder. It was Anathema with an expression that showed just pure joy (Aziraphale could’ve sworn that he saw tears in her eyes) and a DIFFERENT BOTTLE!_

_“I got it, Aziraphale, I GOT IT! Our neighbours had one!” Aziraphale was speechless. He hadn’t even noticed that Anathema had gone and now he was looking at her feeding Adam, who- he was eating! Dear Almighty, Adam was eating! It worked!_

_“But… How did you… What?” Aziraphale wasn’t sure if he was dreaming now or if he simply had gone mad. He pinched himself on the shoulder just to make sure. Anathema burst into laughter. In that moment, her smile was probably the most genuine thing on the planet. She had achieved her goal, Adam was fed and happy and probably going to sleep in the next 10 minutes. Life was great!_

_“Ana, dear girl, I-I can’t even tell you how grateful I am right now, you saved my life.” Aziraphale sighed and flopped onto the sofa. “Would it be terribly rude of me if I just went to sleep now?”_

_“Just sleep, you moron!”_

_“Well, thank you, I love you, Anathema. I love you, Adam.”_

“ _We love you too, now get some sleep.”_

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

Oh, dear Anathema. She was his and Adam’s angel. He couldn’t have been happier when she had found that Newt fellow. Though, Aziraphale had to admit, he had thought Newt was a lizard at first. He giggled, suddenly all relaxed and sleepy. He heard Adam stop crying and Anathema starting to softly sing.

 _She is just like Grace._ It was his last thought before he went down to sleep.

Aziraphale was woken up by the doorbell ringing and automatically his first thought was _God! Adam will cry, he hates that sound._ He sat up and tried to catch the noises of a baby’s screams, but all he heard was silence, followed by the buzzing of the doorbell shortly after. “Strange” Aziraphale muttered to himself as he stood up and put on his robe. “Oh, shoot! I’m in still in these damn pyjamas, God, it’s…” He glanced quickly at the clock. “12 AM. Ugh, I’ve been asleep for 5 hours!? It feels great, though. Where is Anathema?” But then he noticed a small piece of paper that said “I took Adam and we went for a walk. Didn’t want to wake you up- you looked so cute! I have a picture, good luck trying to make me delete it!” He started to look for some misplaced clothing, but then he just simply gave up. “Let’s hope it’s not the Queen.”

Well, it surely wasn’t Her Majesty, unless she had just recently turned into a lanky red-haired man and grown fond of leather clothing. Aziraphale thought that it was still more possible than the fact that the rascal from that morning was standing there with… a plushie?! Yup, it certainly was a big, purple, owl-shaped plushie, and it really contrasted with the man holding it. And, just like that morning, the man was completely speechless for the first minute and Aziraphale had to take the initiative. This time he leaned against the doorframe, desperately trying to cover the fact that he was still wearing a pink, fluffy robe.

“Sir, I think you’re either lost or drunk, so if you’d be that kind, could you leave my property? Now!”

The redhead flinched and straightened up. “Uh…well, It’s not like that, you see, I… Icameheretoazpoligzeandgivehimthis.” He stretched his arm awkwardly, presenting the owl and turning his head, trying not look Aziraphale directly in the eyes (even though it was impossible, because of his sunglasses). The bookshop owner stood there completely still. After he had managed to process what in the name of all pure and holy was happening he blinked a few times, not sure if he’d woken up fully yet. His eyes were going back and forth, from the owl to the man holding it. After another few moments he finally was able to say something and the words that came from his mouth were… Let’s say that they weren’t the most bright. Staring into the man’s face he said, “Uh, sir are you pranking me?” Now the redhead was staring.

“ _Pranking_? Wha- OK, never mind, no I’m not _pranking_ you. I, uhm, I…” The stranger was now playing with his hair. Aziraphale realised how beautiful his hair was, of course he’d managed to notice that it was pretty, but just now he thought how _beautiful_ it was. The colour was stunning- red as flames. It looked silky. He could practically feel this softness on his hands and imagined how it would look braided or contrasting with his ski- AZIRAPHALE! STOP IT, AT ONCE. The bookseller’s thoughts were interrupted when the redhead took a deep breath. “Ok, sooo I brought this” He shook the owl gently “As a- for your kid, here.” Then, without any warning, he basically shoved it into Aziraphale’s hands. The man looked pretty uncomfortable, shifting and nervously tapping his foot but it looked like he wanted to say something else. “OK, I wanted to ask you, and I know perfectly it might sound a little bit weird, but please I promise I have nothing sinister in mind.” That statement utterly shocked Aziraphale, but before he could give any response the stranger said, “Uhm, can _I_ give it to him? I mean, unless you’re not okay with it, then I’ll just go on my merry way. And you won’t see me for the rest of your life. I mean, I’m not sure, because there is a possibility you’ll see me in a shop, we live on the same street, don’t we? Shit, I’m babbling, right? Oh, perfect, you’ve really outdone yourself this time, Crowley.” At the sound of the last word something clicked in Aziraphales mind. _So, his name is Crowley._ He thought and then he realised that the man was facing him with raised eyebrows, waiting for his response.

“Oh, you see, Adam is currently somewhere else,” Aziraphale said, but at the sight of the ma- Crowley’s face, he immediately added. “If It’s not a problem to you, you can wait here, I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

“Thanks, that’s really kind of you. Oh, and by the way, I’m Crowley, sorry for not mentioning it sooner.”

“Not a problem, dear boy. I’m Aziraphale.” He could see a smug grin on Crowley’s face as if he wanted to say something, but he changed it quickly to a more pleasant and kind smile, a smile that was required when someone invited you in to his house.

A few minutes later they were sitting in the kitchen, well Aziraphale was, Crowley refused to sit or just to be anywhere near the chair explaining that he “wasn’t physically able to”, which was quite funny from Aziraphale’s point of view, but Crowley looked dead serious and he was even sending a few filled with hate glances towards this piece of furniture. He was leaning against the countertop, still in his sunglasses. They were chatting about all sorts of things, in fact they were so caught in the conversation that Aziraphale completely forgot about calling Anathema and Crowley forgot about mentioning it.

“I want to apologize, you know, for this whole ‘the baby’s too loud’ thing. I’m sorry, had some pretty shitty day and I took it all out on you, I shouldn’t be doing that. I behaved like a total asshole. And I’m really impressed how you defended him. Although, ‘s not weird, you’re his dad, I understand you won’t let anyone mess with him. And your girl, she looked like she wanted to curse me,” Crowley said and then he took of his sunglasses and _that_ nearly caused Aziraphale to suffocate. His eyes were just stunning! Aziraphale had never seen such unique coloured irises- like a melted gold, a poet would say. But he wasn’t a poet, so he just stared silently, not sure if his mouth was fully closed. Then, after a brief moment, he realized he _should_ response.

“Oh, I must admit I behaved rather childishly myself.” Then a sense of Crowley’s previous words finally occurred to Aziraphale. ”Wait! I- I’m not Adam’s father!”

A strange combination of emotions showed on Crowley’s face. A little bit of shock, then pure confusion, then something that looked like _hope_ and then back to confusion. “Wait, wait, wait, WAIT. Then why is this child here?”

“Well, firstly Anathema is not my spouse, she’s my very close friend and a roommate. But she certainly helps me a lot with Adam. And, uhm, I am his uncle, his mother is- was my sister.”

Truth to be told, Aziraphale hated this. He hated that whenever he mentioned it people seemed to focus just on this. Those statements like _I’m really sorry for your loss_ just irritated him. And Crowley somehow understood it and he quickly changed the subject.

“I really should say it some other way. Or just buy some earplugs, because babies _do_ have the tendency to cry and that’s natural.” Crowley finished with a wink.

“Oh, stop it, you _fiend_!”

Crowley, who was now taking a sip of coffee, snorted, almost spitting out the beverage and ruining Aziraphale’s tablecloth. Coughing, he quickly wiped the little drops of liquid form his face.

“Aziraphale, how old are you? Can’t you just call me an asshole, like the rest of humanity?” A smug grin appeared on his face as he looked straight into Aziraphale’s eyes. _They are even more stunning now_ “Or you know what, don’t. I think it’s _rather_ cute,” Crowley added. Aziraphale was completely shocked. Was he flirting with him?! Was _Crowley_ flirting with _him?_ But before he could make any comment, someone opened the door.

It was Anathema, her hair was a complete mess and she was clearly out of breath. She was pushing a pram, which wasn’t really easy considering the fact that the hall wasn’t the widest.

“You…” She growled after a short pause. “How many times do I have to call?! Do you have the _slightest_ idea how difficult it is to push this damned thing up this- this POOR EXCUSE OF STAIRCASE?!” Anathema was half whispering, half yelling, probably because Adam was asleep. It was honestly thrilling how terrifying she sounded. Her gaze went from pure anger to shock as soon as she saw who was present in the kitchen. Crowley, who had put on his sunglasses as soon as he saw the door open, gave her a smile and a little wave. “Hullo, nice to meet you.”

Anathema looked like she had been hit by a hammer, her head was moving back and forth, looking at Aziraphale and then moving back to Crowley.

“Wha… Why is he? What? Oh, for God’s sake, Az, I was away for an hour!”

Aziraphale looked as shocked as her. Why didn’t he notice the calls? How could he let Anathema deal with it all by herself? He checked his phone, 6 missed calls. _Oh, perfect._ Much to his amazement Crowley rushed to explain everything.

“Listen, ‘s entirely my fault. I showed up uninvited and just caused a whole mess.” His head then turned in the direction of Adam who had woken and was now curiously looking at the stranger. “Hi, little guy.” Crowley’s face visibly softened and his whole posture, that had been really defensive when he’d first started talking to Anathema, also changed. He seemed relaxed, happy even.

He crouched, so now he was facing Adam who was still in his pram. He took off his sunglasses and Aziraphale saw that the man’s eyes were practically shining. _He’s just reached the peak of his handsomeness_

“I got a gift for you. Look! It’s an owl! Her name is Tawny and she already likes you very much.” 

Much to Aziraphale’s and Anathema’s astonishment, Adam stretched our his arms trying to grab the plushie Crowley was holding. He never usually liked these type of toys very much. His favourite ones were simple wooden blocks and he refused to be put next to anything else, but now he clearly wanted to play with this new fluffy thing. When Crowley placed the owl in the buggy, Adam began to curiously touch the gift, looking at it with eyes wide open and his little hands grasping on soft material. He burst into giggles and hugged the owl tighter. Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile at this sight. But it looked like there was someone even happier than him- Crowley. His face that was radiant before, turned into a real lightbulb, his attention was completely drawn to the baby and he also let out a few giggles. This was really a heart-warming picture: a tall man all dressed in black, crouched next to a buggy with a smiling infant. It was obvious that Crowley loved children and was extremely happy with Adam’s reaction. This idyllic picture was spoiled by a loud vibration coming out of Crowley’s jacket. He took out a mobile and sighed at the sight of the screen. He stood up and turned to Aziraphale.

“Well, gotta go. Thanks for the coffee, Angel. I hope we see each other again soon.” He tilted his head in Anathema’s direction and gave one last smile to Adam, who was really torn apart between focusing on Crowley or Tawny. Crowley then proceeded to go out to the hall. Aziraphale could hear him dialling a number and then barking out “What?!” as he got down the stairs.

Then the realization hit him. _Angel_. He called you an _angel._

_Oh God, I’m doomed._

__


End file.
